Here Without You
by scribbler567
Summary: A one-shot based off the song by 3 Doors Down. Severus returns home to Minerva after having been away for a long time, leaving her worried sick.


**A/N: So first of all I do not own the rights to any of these amazing characters or the settings or anything for that matter. Also, the song lyrics are from, "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down which I also do not own but am bowering for this fanfiction! I was on the bus today and had my ipod on shuffle when this song came on and I thought it would be such a great song to slow dance to, so naturally I had to pair Severus and Minerva as usual. This takes place during the Goblet of Fire and I changed the plot a tiny bit because Severus is not there at the beginning of the Yule Ball, but instead has been away meeting with Death Eaters. He knows nothing of Voldemort's return however, so he's not keeping information from Albus. It's just, in my mind, usual that he does meet up with the Death Eaters in order to gain information to deliver to Albus. That's all I have to say except please review and enjoy !**

Severus Snape had never felt old. After all, he was in his thirties, not quite very young, but certainly not old. However as he finally landed on the safe grounds of Hogwarts his physical strength gave out and he sunk onto the grass of the Quidditch field. A cold wind blew through him and he shuttered, relieved to be away from Him, but his mind was still reeling with thoughts of everything he had witnessed. Sure he should be reporting to Albus, but for that night someone far more important was on his mind and had been the entire time he had been gone. Gathering what strength he had left Severus stood from the soft grass and plodded into the castle that had oddly been the only place he had ever felt at home in. Whether he had felt home there because of its familiarity and the warmth of the students scurrying through the halls or because of the woman inside waiting for him, he didn't know. Nevertheless the combination of it all made Hogwarts the only place he felt safe in.

When he entered the castle that night however, Severus didn't feel the usual warmth that traveled through his body as when he had returned there on other occasions. For some reason he couldn't look at Hogwarts the same way he always had. And Severus never would. After spending days hearing the Death Eater's discussions about how they planned to eliminate all Muggle born children a hard shell had developed on his soul. He had of course had to go along with these plans and support the idea that made him sick to his stomach. Albus' idea of building a better future involved Severus' relations with the Dark Lord and his comrades. The portraits that lined the halls of Hogwarts which usual made him at peace now made him turn away in shame, knowing he was deceiving each of the brave men who had fought for equality among wizards. The different house flags which usually made him proud of his winning Quidditch team and point earning students now made him sick to think he was put into the same house as the worst wizard of all time.

Although it wasn't very late the halls were barren for all of the students were gathered in the Great Hall for the celebration. The Yule Ball. Half of him was happy that no students would be bothering him that night, wrapped up in their own silly teenage lives and not caring to concentrate on anything but their bloody hormones. The other part of him, and most possibly the stronger half, was furious that the Yule Ball was that night, for he had wanted to be spend private, romantic time with Minerva without having an audience. Scowling as he usually did Severus dragged himself down into the dungeons and changed into cleaner, more suitable attire for the dance.

Upon entering the Great Hall Severus knew he was late, but what he didn't expect was the commotion of students dancing obnoxiously to loud music. And was that Filius he saw being passed across a crowd of students? The staff otherwise seemed to be nowhere in sight and he wondered if he had missed them. As his head ached with images of her face that had been forever imprinted in his mind, Severus pushed through crowds of teenagers and made his way towards the staff table.

After weeks of being away from her, his thoughts the only thing he had, Severus laid eyes on Minerva. For a moment he stopped, taken back by how stunning she looked that night. Her small frame was outlined in an emerald green dress and he wanted nothing more than to grab her body and press it to his in a passionate embrace. Her black hair, which he always begged for her to let down, was scattered across her chest and back in the ringlets he loved to twist through his fingers. She was talking to Albus, holding a glass of alcohol and seemed to be having a good time. Trying not to attract any sort of attention to himself Severus walked towards where she was and touched her arm.

Slowly Minerva turned around and when their eyes met she smiled, tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. "Severus," she breathed.

He couldn't help but be overcome with emotions as well, wanting her more than ever. However, there were students and colleagues around. Before he could reply a Muggle song filled the air and he took her hand. Without a word she followed him to the dance floor. Their hands naturally clasped together and his other found its way to her waist, squeezing gently. Minerva's eyes met his and the green orbs he looked into made him forget anything but the lyrics he was listening closely to.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

Drinking in the words and gentle rhythm Severus thought nothing of his surroundings. Without even having to discuss dancing their movements were as together and as fluid as when they had last made love. Every word of the song described how he had felt when he had been away and when she looked questioningly at him he knew her question and he nodded in reply. That was indeed how he had felt and by the way she looked back at him he knew she had felt the same emotions.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Indeed he hoped it would get better. And when the Muggle singer sang these words she had squeezed his hand and looked up at him with longing eyes. "Me too," he whispered gently. Minerva had always been a good dance partner and now he knew there was no denying it. After a while longer the music ended as did their swaying. Before either could speak, he wasn't sure who took the initiative, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

She was sweet as usual, but he could taste the hint of alcohol on her delicate lips as they worked against his. Her tongue begged entrance to his mouth and despite not wanting to deny her anything he pulled away, aware of their surroundings and the consequences what they had done would bring in itself. When they broke away students were staring at the couple and he watched as Minerva's face turned sheet white. He was afraid she was going to pull away from him and run.

Much to his surprise however Minerva let her hands wrap around his waist and she pulled herself to him. Not able to resist her embrace Severus wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her back, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo. He didn't care about the students or the staff watching, if they were even watching. He hadn't held her in so long and there was no way anyone was going to keep him from having her anymore.

She had been worried, he knew that. Minerva worried about everyone to the point where it made her stressed more than she needed to be. And she knew he was going to see the Death Eaters, a rough group of men, who had previously harmed him physically to the point where he had returned to their rooms unable to move. Minerva always worried about him.

He could feel her shoulders beginning to shake in his grip and he listened closely as a few sobs escaped her lips which were pressed against the fabric of his shirt. "Minerva?" She looked up at him, still gripping tightly to him, and he watched as a few tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Minerva McGonagall didn't cry.

Suddenly Albus was behind them as students began to watch more intently at the scene unfolding between their two professors, both known for their professional, and sometimes harsh, attitudes. "Come on," he said guiding them gently towards the door. "There is nothing to see here," he shouted, wrapping his arm around the couple.

As Albus pushed them into an empty hall and gave Severus a small smile, nodding to Minerva who was still burying her face in the crook of his neck, he shut the door so they could have the privacy a couple who hadn't been together for so long needed. Minerva's sobs became louder now as she held tighter to him and unsure of what else to do Severus held tightly to ride out their reunion.


End file.
